France?
by Eternal Freedom
Summary: The host club's going to France. KyouyaXOC A good friend of mine just reminded me that Haruhi doesn't have a passport... I totally forgot about that! I know that Yumiko's a Mary Sue. So, please stop telling me. I'm only writing for fun.


Hi there, people. This is what happened when Yumiko and the host club went to France for a vacation Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**France?**

Yumiko finally got better. They all went to France for their summer vacation. What can be better than going to France with all your friends? Instead of staying at a hotel, they decided to stay at Yumiko's instead. Haruhi sleeps in Yumiko's room, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori each got their own room. The Hanna's house is large. They have lots of guests' rooms. They never really imagined a countryside house like this. Even Kyouya seemed surprised. Right beside their house, stood Tamaki's old house. It still looked just like when Tamaki left. No one wanted Tamaki to think of his past, so they went straight to bed when they arrived. It was 10:00 when they arrived anyways.

The next day, they ate breakfast in town. The food was also unexpectedly delicious. Yumiko felt like giving them a tour of the town so they went to get some ice cream and they started walking down the street. The signs were in French. Whenever something looked interesting, they asked what the shop name was. Yumiko answered them all. Tamaki stopped in front of a colorful shop.

"Yumiko…" He stopped walking.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him. "Oh, that one… You remember it, huh…?"

Tamaki nodded. He started walking towards the shop.

"C'mon." The shop name said 'liberté éternelle'. It meant 'eternal freedom'.

Inside the shop, there were all kinds of stuff n there from pencils to teddy bears. There was even a few that looked just like Tamaki's teddy bear. But the only thing that caught Tamaki and Yumiko's eyes was a gigantic lollipop. "Hé, Yumiko, se rappeler?" That meant "Hey, Yumiko, remember?"

"Oui…" She answered yes. The others obviously didn't have a clue what they were saying and why they were staring at the gigantic lollipop. Kyouya didn't have any expression at all. As usual, his face was unreadable. He was the only one with the ability to look through people easily. He knew what they were talking about, even though he's strong in only English and German; he can still make out what they're saying in French. Being around Tamaki got him to learn a bit of French.

That night, when they got back at the house, they all got into more comfortable clothes and went to the living room. The twins and Honey did most of the talking. The rest of them only smiled most of the time. When the clock struck 10:00, they went back to their room. Haruhi and Yumiko started playing game with cards, Tamaki went straight to sleep, Kyouya started working on a laptop, the twins were plotting another mischievous plan, Honey just ate lots of cake so he went to sleep, and Mori just sat on his bed.

One day, they decided that they should go to the Disney Park in Paris. They spend a whole day going on roller coasters and in restaurants. (Poor Honey wasn't tall enough for any rides there. He spent most of the day in a restaurant, but he was happy anyway.) Tamaki wanted to go to a ride with only Haruhi and Yumiko on a Ferris wheel but Yumiko decided to leave them alone for a bit. The twins went on too. They were on the other side though. Honey and Mori went in another restaurant. That leaves Yumiko and Kyouya.

They had nothing in mind that they wanted to do. Kyouya spotted a shop selling ice cream. He got one cone and gave it to Yumiko. She took it from him. "Don't you want one? Are you sure? Not even one bite? C'mon, sweets aren't that bad. See, Honey eats them all the time! … Come on! Just one bite." Yumiko wondered what Kyouya would be like if he ate sweets. She held up the ice cream cone up to his mouth. He took a bite and still his face wasn't readable. Yumiko just assumed he was happy. She didn't really know. "So? How was it? It didn't kill you did it?" Kyouya stood up and bought another cone. In less than five seconds, they sat in a shaded place and pigged out on their ice cream cones.

They stayed silent the rest of the hour. "Where are they…?" Kyouya wondered out loud. Yumiko just kept quiet. They walked around to see the gift shops. Yumiko saw a shop with more sweets than she can imagine. There was also an identical lollipop like the one in the town. She looked back at Kyouya, but he wasn't there. "Kyouya-?" She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked back at the shop. Just then, a gigantic lollipop appeared right in front of her face.

"Here."

"Huh? Where'd you get that?" Kyouya pointed at the shop she was looking at. It had a sky-blue bow where the wrapper was. The lollipop itself had colors of the rainbow. Yumiko's eyes were shining.

"I can't have this. You-you don't understand what this means. Really, maybe some other time…" She gave back the lollipop to Kyouya.

"What can I do with it now? I bought it, maybe I should just throw it into the trash can, then…" Kyouya started towards the trashcan nearby.

"Wait!"

Ten years ago… 

"Wait!" Yumiko was pulling Tamaki toward a newly opened shop. "Look at the size of that lollipop! I want one… But father took away my allowance… Can you buy it for me, please?" She was the one who invented and taught Tamaki the puppy eyes. She used it against him, but it never worked.

"What do you think I am? A bank?" Tamaki started laughing. Just to not make him seem mean, he handed her a rose, although he was still laughing.

Yumiko made a face. "Humph, I swear, one day, a prince one year older than me will buy one for me!"

Tamaki looked at her and the lollipop. "You're kidding, right? A prince? Heh, what kind of prince will buy a lady a lollipop?" He laughed at her again.

Yumiko growled at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Fine, fine. If a 'prince'…" He started laughing again. "…Buys you a gigantic lollipop just like that, you'll have kiss him at that moment. If you don't you'll swear you'll never eat fall in love ever again." At this point, he was laughing so much, he was choking. "Deal?"

"Deal. And I'll even fall in love with him. I swear."

End of flashback… 

"Uhh… I, uhh… You're…"

Kyouya looked at her. "Do you want it?"

"I want it. But I have to… Uhh…" Kyouya handed her the lollipop. "Close your eyes." He closed his eyes.

Yumiko remembered every word of that bet she made with Tamaki. She had no choice but to kiss him. And she did but only on his cheeks.

After a second, he opened his eyes. His face stayed unreadable. Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Tamaki…"

"What?" Yumiko turned around. Tamaki was grinning. "Tamaki!" Yumiko's face went from pink to red. "Uhh, where's Haruhi?" She tried to change the subject. And Tamaki always allowed her to.

He pointed at the gift shop nearby. Haruhi was looking at what seemed like key chains. The rest of the host club members were there too. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at cups; Mori was sitting on a bench while Honey was looking at some bunny stickers.

They went on one last ride together and then they left for home. Most of them went straight to bed, but Tamaki knocked on Yumiko's door and Haruhi answered it. He asked to speak with Yumiko and Yumiko went outside to meet him. They walked to the backyard. "What is it?"

"You found your prince. I guess you won the bet."

"I guess…"

"…"

"I mean there was no real love."

"I guess you're right…" He handed her a rose.

The next morning, they stayed home because the sky was full of clouds and it was raining. That didn't bother the group of friends, there were a lot to do at Yumiko's house anyway. Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Tamaki by taking Haruhi away from him. Mori stayed in the kitchen with Honey while he ate cake after cake. Again, Yumiko and Kyouya were left in the living room near the fireplace.

"Again?" thought Yumiko.

"I'm… I'm going upstairs." Yumiko wanted to not think about Kyouya and the lollipop. She ran upstairs to her room and left Kyouya sitting there by himself. When she got in her room, she closed the door and sat down by her piano. She felt the piano with her hands and she sighed. Being with her piano always made her feel better. Today, it didn't help at all. She tried singing, but it didn't work either. She even caught herself dreaming up fantasies about Kyouya.

"No…" She told herself. "I can't fall in love with him…"

"And why not?" Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the doorway.

"Huh…? Wha-what are you talking about?" She tried to avoid the question she knew they'd ask. "I need to go to the washroom." She walked right pass them and got out to the hallway.

"Nuh-uh… Not so fast, princess." They said in unison. They each pulled on one arm until she was back in her room. Kaoru walked her to her bed and made her sit down. Hikaru knelt by her bed and stared at her. Kaoru joined him.

"Guys, I need to go to the washroom." She tried to stand up, but she was pushed back down on her bed.

"Now, time to confess, princess. Who can't you fall in love with?" The twins each held on to one hand and stared deep into her shining purple eyes.

"No body. And even if there was somebody, it's none of your business." She tried to sound firm, but her voice won't allow it.

"Nuh-uh… That wasn't an answer. C'mon… You want to go to the washroom, don't you?" They both smiled mischievously, mirroring the other's reflection.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"What a nice story… That lollipop means so much…" Kaoru said.

"Yeah… But if you don't tell him the story, we'll have to. He won't know about it, if you don't tell him, you know…" said Hikaru whom was sitting right beside Kaoru. They're still on the floor by Yumiko's bed.

"Don't you think he already knows of it? He seems to know everything that goes on in our lives." Yumiko just didn't want to tell Kyouya about it.

"Are you kidding? I bet Kyouya has no idea!" The twins both held on to Yumiko's hands and looked at each other, then at Yumiko. "I guess we'll have to tell him, then, princess…"

"Why… why do you two call me princess?"

"Milord, Tamaki, is your cousin. Shouldn't…"

"We call you Princess, then?" Hikaru finished Kaoru's sentence as usual.

Yumiko smiled at them. Soon, she heard footsteps. Kyouya appeared at the doorway of her room. "Yumiko…" Kyouya looked inside the room and saw Yumiko and both of the twins. "Oh… never mind…" He closed the door and walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed her off the bed and pushed her towards the door. "Go."

Yumiko looked back at them and walked to the door. "Here's goes nothing." came out of her mouth before walking out of her room.

Outside the door, she could still see Kyouya walking down the long hallway. "Kyouya! Wait!" Yumiko didn't even recall saying anything. It came out by itself.

Kyouya stopped walking and turned around. "Yumiko?"

"I… I have a story to tell. The… The lollipop…" She was running towards Kyouya down the long hallway. She didn't even remember it being this long.

"I know."

"What?"

"I know the story of the lollipop."

"And you still…" Yumiko didn't run anymore. She just stopped.

"Yeah."

"…" Silence filled the long hallway. "Thanks." She turned around. Her shinning blonde hair was sent flying like those hair commercials on TV.

"Yumi-chan!!!"

"Honey?" He was running down the hallway with a wide smile.

"Let's play hide and seek! Haru-chan taught us how just now! Everyone wants to play! C'mon!" He started pulling Yumiko back up the hallway.

"K-Kyouya… Join us!" She held out her hand that was free out to him.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smiled.

* * *

So how was that? Please give a review!


End file.
